


Surprise, Surprise!

by curlypeakism



Series: The One Where Egon and Ray Have a Kid [1]
Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlypeakism/pseuds/curlypeakism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon figures out why Ray hasn't been feeling well after their weekend at the Islip house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise!

Egon was always the last one to go to bed. Provided, Ray was coming down with some sort of flu, so maybe it wasn’t a fair night to call that, but here he was, going over a lab report from one of his assistants with some sort of menial television in the background and the cat rubbing against his legs.

“We’ve discussed this, Mozart.” He said dryly, reaching down to gently push it in the direction of the bedroom - and his hand running right into a slipper clad foot. “Oh, Ray. You’re up. You look better.”

The younger, who still looked quite tired and queasy, smiled. He was the picture of innocent illness, clutching Dopey Dog under his arm and rubbing his tangled hair. “You’re a terrible liar, Spengler.” He sat on the couch and laid his head on Egon’s shoulder, sighing and rubbing his hand over his stomach.

“Well, how do you feel then, Raymond?” Spengler asked lightly, picking up his calculator in order to double check a sum.

Ray scrunched up his nose. “Yucky. I don’t know how the hell they get away with calling it morning sickness, Egie.”

Huh? Egon’s thoughts stuttered and stumbled over that. He frowned. Then he thought, and did some quick backward counting. April 1st...they’d been at the Islip house. It was nearly June now.

“...Oh. Are we...are you...baby?” Egon's eyes strayed down to his partner's middle. Ray'd always been soft, but he had been looking a little more round lately. Then things started to connect in his head - the vomiting, the fatigue, the strange lack of his happy-go-lucky nature...oh.

Ray nodded very slowly and smiled. Egon went pale. He was too shocked for rational thought, except for one that involved a small child with familiar messy hair and rather poor eyesight. 

He would vehemently deny fainting later whenever Ray told the story.


End file.
